This is a retrospective study of autopsies performed at The Ohio State University Hospitals. Autopsy records between the years of 1978 and 1985 will be reviewed. The primary and secondary cause of death and clinical course will be compared to the results of the autopsies. This study is an effort to define internal quality control standards for The Ohio State University Hospitals.